The objective of this research program is to identify the mechanisms of neoplastic transformation in head and neck squamous cell carcimoma. We have focused on the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) system because EGFR has been found to be constitutively active in a high fraction of head and neck squamous cell carcinomas. Therefore, studies on the signaling pathway of EGFR will provide important information on the mechanisms of neoplastic transformation in head and neck squamous cell carcinoma. Activation of EGFR leads to receptor auto-phosphorylation and phosphorylation of other specific intracellular proteins in the cell. It is believed that these intracellular substrates of EGFR kinase will then carry out the signal of EGF through a network of interacting proteins (or signal transduction pathways) that ultimately leads to cell proliferation or differentiation. We have been investigating on one of these receptor substrates, eps8, an SH3 domain containing protein. Our works have been focusing on the role of eps8 in EGFR signaling pathway and the biologic effect it imparts when switched on.